fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo
Indigo is a female customer who made her first appearance in both Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Appearance Indigo has dark skin and dark brown hair styled into cornrows with indigo and white dyed streaks. Her hair is also held by teal beaded hairclips. She lacks eyebrows and has an indigo-colored eyeshadow instead. She wears a dark grey, white-trimmed baseball jersey and a sleeveless deep teal undershirt. She also wears indigo pants equipped by an envelope-shaped pocket and a silver riveted belt. Atop her head is a black flat fedora with a white lace. Indigo's head leans slightly upward and also wears gray sneakers with indigo front and teal laces. Styles Style B Indigo's hair now has teal and light periwinkle dyed streaks secured by some white beads and dons a bright indigo fedora on top of it. She wears an indigo sweatshirt with gray trim underneath a short white blazer, which is slightly torn at the hem, and teal pants. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Mushrooms *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Pulled Pork *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Starlight Sparkler **Small Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Raisins ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snikerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Blueberry Swizzle - Sugarplum - Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (New Year) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 22 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! , she is unlocked with Starlight Sparkler. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go! she is unlocked with Scallywag Syrup. Stickers Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Trivia *Indigo is one of two characters who debuted in two app games released concurrently (Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!), with the other character being Moe. *She is the third customer to be named after a color, after Scarlett and Sienna. Order Tickets Hot Doggeria HD Indigo (Holiday) .png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Indigo (Regular).png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Indigo (Holiday).png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Indigo (Regular).png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Indigo Scooperia.png|Indigo's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 8.53.15 PM.png|Indigo's Scooperia Order during New Year Gallery Indigo Profile.jpeg Indigo Profile Style B.jpeg|Style B Indigo Unlocked.png Indigoperfhttg.png Indigounlockhttg.png Indigo.jpeg Indigo B.jpeg Perfect! For Indigo.png Indigo in Dining Area in Papa`s Hot Doggeria HD.png B8BA3210-C0AA-4B36-8B0D-5263CD82A122.jpeg|Indigo’s Perfect Grabowski! Angry Indigo.PNG|That's the worst sundae ever! Indibae perfect.jpg Indigo Bronze.jpg 7D7AD94C-6581-4362-BDDA-C181949589B5.png|Starlight Indigo IMG_0122 (1).PNG Indigo Silver.jpg 19FC45E8-8C8D-4A7C-9A05-CDB576347675.png|Indigo opening her Style B outfit. Wildberry Indigo.jpg Summer Indigo.jpg Scardigo.jpg 60EA7758-0453-4720-9406-907420A0A9F8.png C539FE53-D145-4B3C-8B90-855DC4994A67.png Screen Shot 2018-09-02 at 10.15.30 PM.png|Total Eclipse of a Perfect Score!! IMG 0461.PNG IMG 0532.PNG 45628884_1154506094716628_417521579094704128_n.png Fan Art IndigobyNickieID.png|By NickieID Indigo by VulpesVespa.jpg|By VulpesVespa Indigo by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 42877316_2152975391687811_9050378867365117952_n.jpg|By Petey K Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Debuts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:I Characters Category:Incomplete Sections